1. Field of Technology
Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to child conveyance devices such as strollers and carriages, and more specifically, to suspension systems for same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Young children are often conveyed by caregivers or parents in various types of baby carriages or strollers, referred to herein collectively as “strollers.” Many strollers are not provided with any form of suspension system. In such strollers, when a wheel of the stroller is pushed over an obstacle, for example, a rock, stick, or curb, an impact force may be conveyed from the wheel and through the frame of the stroller to a child in the stroller. Such an impact force may be uncomfortable and in some instances dangerous to the child.